


Silver Tongue

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hatake Kakashi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Crush, Time Skips, Tongue Piercings, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Naruto has a habit of doing stupid things without really thinking about the consequences.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing that's been on my mind for awhile. Might do something more with it if I feel like it later.

It was only on whim. That was what he told himself in a blind panic. Kakashi had offered him a trip to Ichiraku to cheer him up. Since the blonde had seemed depressed lately. And normally Naruto would be ecstatic at the delicious treat. However...you see there was a slight problem.  
_____

Naruto had summoned Gamabunta plenty of times, and after he caught sight of those 'things' on his tongue, he got curious after awhile. So he asked the summon what they were. He was not expecting the toad to laugh hysterically in his face and tell him to get lost. So much for that, at least until he asked Jiraiya that is. That damned pervert.

They were piercings. It should have been as simple as that. Yet Pervy Sage was delighted though to drop a bombshell of information onto the young boy. Whom might have been a tad too young at the tender age of twelve, too naive, too gullible for his own good. So when Jiraiya told Naruto that it would make his jutsu more 'impressive' with ladies, he decided to pierce his tongue. To make his jutsu stronger of course, because who cared about what other's would think.

He 'should' have gone to a professional. And he 'could' have at least gone to an adult. Yet he went to one of his closer friends, who kind of knew about piercings. Shikamaru flat out rejected him. Told him it was too risky and 'a drag.' So he went to the next best thing. Ino Yamanaka. 

And what a nightmare that was. Not the piercing, but the nonstop personal questions that came out of that girl's mouth. Why was he getting a 'tongue piercing' of all things? Was there some kind of trouble in the love department? Who's the lucky person? He didn't understand the reason why she was asking those kinds of questions. After all this piercing was supposed to make him stronger right? What did that have to do about love?

So he denied all her attempts at coercing information out of him. Because even if he did have a certain schoolboy crush on someone, everyone knew that Ino never kept her mouth shut. If he opened his heart and told her, the entire village would know within a day or two. And that was more painful than the sharp needle that was suddenly stabbed through his tongue.

He was told not to eat solid food for a couple weeks and nothing hot, which meant he specifically couldn't eat his favorite food. Which in turn made him super depressed. Because love would do that to you. His crush, not the ramen.  
_____

Kakashi had noticed that Naruto was looking a little down. He was rarely eating lately and for someone as gluttonous as Naruto that was a shocking revelation. It started out as him offering him a bit of his rice ball at break time. And yet...Naruto declined him with a red face. Did he have a fever? 

Then offering to bring him a giftbasket full or nutritional fruits and veggies. He had expected him to vehemently shout saying "Ramen is life!?" Or something along those lines. But the boy had suddenly turned mute over the course of a week. Instead his politely shook his head and Kakashi was getting worried.

So over the course of a fortnight, and when all of his offers of delicious food and tempting dinners were denied. Kakashi sighed and finally gave in on that final moment, marking exactly the fourteenth day. He offered Naruto his favorite meal. As if it was on a golden platter, Naruto smiled wide, careful not to let his lips seperate in fear of his secret. He nodded once and when Kakashi triumphantly accepted his gracious win, did Naruto realize, he had a big problem.

He panicked on what he would say. Why did he get it done? It was on a stupid whim, and he just wanted to get stronger. Yet it was then that he realized one of two things. He remember it was when he was listening to one of Jiraiya's speeches in the hot spring. About women and the erotic nature of certain piercings. And this was before he had asked in naive innocence.

He was a boy yet he had gotten a tongue piercing that mostly only women tended to get, and Gamabunta didn't count. It was no wonder Ino was interrogating him so hard. He revealed certain aspects of himself without even knowing it. If Kakashi-sensei were to find out. He'd never look at him again. So much for his crush. Dashed in the hopes of becoming stronger. 

The second thing he learned was something he actually already knew. Since Kakashi was an avid reader and devoted fan of Pervy Sage's lewd books. He would know the true purpose behind the piercing. And that would make for one hell of an awkward conversation.

He would first cancel the date...could he even call it that? They weren't even dating. And his sensei was definitely unaware of his growing feelings. And then he would hunt down that bastard claiming to be an honorable sage. And then finally seppuku. He was highly embarrassed and yet found himself nodding along, no other solutions to be found.

And suddenly he had no choice in the matter. Because Kakashi had come to pick him up. He gracefully perched on his windowsill, muttering a simple "yo!" His hand raised in a slight wave.

Naruto glance at the clock and had to do a double take. Kakashi was early. 

Naruto swallowed nervously and waved back, not missing the slight frown that Kakashi wore, when Naruto didn't reply back. Naruto followed his teacher through his window and out to the street. He trailed behind him in deep thought, dreading the moment when everything was finally revealed.

The seconds were ticking down as he sat next to the silver haired man and he ordered two miso ramens. Naruto smiled despite himself, he looked at Kakashi and braced himself before he spoke.

"So there's something I've been meaning to tell you...."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi looked over at his student. He thought Naruto was speaking, but he had barely heard him, because the boy had muffled himself with the sleeve of his jacket. “Hmm, did you say something?” He said leaning his chin on his right palm. He frowned when Naruto's eyes went wide and he made a intelligible noise. Why did he react like that?

Naruto shook his head for some odd reason so Kakashi reached a hand out and placed his other hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Naruto? What's wrong?” Naruto gave him a frantic look and shook his head. A muffled 'It's nothing, nevermind.' made it way to Kakashi's ears.

He stood abruptly, likely to run away, but Kakashi was not having that. He tightened his grip on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. “No, eat... Please? You don't need to explain yourself, but you have to eat something, okay?” Kakashi was extremely worried.

Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and looked forlornly at the daunting bowl of ramen that sat before him. He pulled apart his chopsticks and picked up some noodles. However instead of slurping them up like he normally would have, he just stared at them. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him and placed his own pair of chopsticks down already having finished his bowl.

“Naruto. Aren't you going to eat?” He asked turning towards his student in question. Naruto jumped at his voice, and looked over at his teacher tentatively. He glanced between his ramen and Kakashi, then returned the noodles to the the bowl. He placed his chopsticks across the rim of the bowl and turned towards Kakashi. He bowed low, bracing himself against the stool so he wouldn't have to look him in the face.

“Uh, so...I may have done something stupid, and I don't want you to be mad at me.” Kakashi stared at the knot of his hitai-ate in confusion. “What could you have possibly done, that would lead me to be angry with you?” Naruto shook his head, and grasped at the smidge of courage that still lingered. 

“I got a...piercing.” Naruto lifted his head slowly and diverted his eyes away from the jounin. Kakashi sweatdropped, yet looked the blonde over one more time. He didn't see a single hint of metal anywhere, which meant the piercing was hidden.

Suddenly he put two and two together and cursed inwardly. Of course! Now it all makes sense. He frowned and reached out to grab Naruto's face with both hands. He pressed his thumb against Naruto's lips and without any warning dipped into his mouth. He yanked his jaw down and ignored the boy's sudden grip on his forearms. 

He was going to have a heart attack. There was nothing hidden about that metal stud that was embedded in the muscle. Naruto whimpered as Kakashi brushed his thumb over his tongue. In an instant Kakashi pulled away from his student and wiped his hand discreetly against his pants when Naruto wasn't looking.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to salvage the atmosphere. “What made you get a tongue piercing of all things? Where did you even get that idea?” Kakashi tried to come across as a concerned adult, but really he was trying to get rid of a couple inappropriate thoughts that refused to go away.

“...Boss Toad has them. And when I asked Pervy Sage what they were he just said that they make your jutsu more impressive. I just wanted to get stronger.” Kakashi couldn't decide if Naruto was actually that dense or if he was just an idiot. “So, let me get this straight. Because of what Jiraiya told you, you decided to what...pierce it yourself?” But Naruto was too busy inhaling the ramen in front of him to answer.

“Pierce what?” A voice behind them asked in concern. They turned to find Iruka entering. Kakashi didn't really think before he spoke. And he regretted it immediately when Iruka started reprimanding his student. Oops.

”What on earth were you thinking? First of all you're a minor, and second of all, what happens if it becomes a problem on the field? Who did it! I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!” He was getting red and Naruto glared over at Kakashi, only to find him buried in that stupid book of his.

'Just great. Why did things turn out like this?' Naruto grumbled to himself crossing his arms.

"Maa, Naruto, this conversation isn't over. But I'm running late so I'll see ya later." Kakashi tossed some money on the counter and right before he left he turned to the blonde and ruffled his hair. "And don't skip anymore meals, you hear me?" He gave him a sharp look and an eye smile before he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Naruto, seriously what were you thinking? A body piercing? You make me worried a lot these days..." Iruka sighed heavily, he was starting to get a migraine. Naruto was such a knucklehead some times.

Meanwhile Kakashi was flushed and trying to keep a straight face as he made his way to the memorial. He had a few things to tell his sensei. But one of them he'd definitely keep to himself. 

A vision of a boy with his mouth open in an erotic invitation made him shiver, and shake his head to erase it from his mind. Many ideas popped into his head and he had to stifle the moan that threatened to bubble out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story; I got my tongue pierced back in 2016. And even though they told me not to eat anything solid, or hot, the first thing I ate was instant ramen. And it wasn't so much as painful but really annoying because the noodles kept wrapping around the stud XD


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto wasn't very aware of the meaning behind his piercing. And yet despite that, he couldn't help but remember when Kakashi-sensei brushed his thumb across the sensitive muscle. It felt...nice. It also left him with unexpected, but not entirely unwanted erections.

He was a healthy boy, blossoming into a young man under the changing of the seasons. And it was no question that Kakashi-sensei was...well. His crush wasn't entirely unfounded. Even though Naruto hadn't exactly seen his true face, he had quite an active imagination. And he could only think of him as charming. Among other things.

So yeah. He had a problem. His innocent puppy love had evolved into something a little more. And years went by and he swore every time...maybe next year he'll confess., until he couldn't push it back any farther because...because...he was _gone_.  
_____

He stood over Kakashi's body in despair, warranted by the somber tone of the battle. The newfound sage mode allowed him to sense everyone's chakra within a two-mile radius. And out of everyone in the village, he did not expect his sensei to be missing. One of the strongest shinobi he had ever known, to be...He cringed in anger and fought back his tears. Pain was the only thing he knew in that moment.

After successfully changing the tides of the battle and changing Nagato's heart, Naruto was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in a ball and let the world pass him by. He could only hold a glimmer of hope that when Nagato resurrected all those who had passed, that he would be able to see Kakashi. So color him surprised and emotional when that's exactly who it was to catch him when he fell.

He strengthened his hold on his shoulders and although he fought hard against them, sobbed uncontrollably into the man's vest. He was alive. He was there. He squeezed him as tightly as he could because he could only live in that moment. It had to be now. Who knew what fate had in store for them? He had wasted enought time with his most precious person.

"Sensei...Can you stop for a m-moment." They were still in the forest, still a long ways away from the devastation, and the crowd of villagers waiting for their hero. Naruto slipped from his perch on Kakashi's back and steadied himself on the arms that came to help him stand.

He breathed slowly to calm himself from jittering nerves and looked into that lone eye, that seemed to understand everything, even before he uttered a single word.

"When..." He licked his lips because he didn't want to dwell on _that_ part of the battle. The action caused his mind to shift to the metal stud in his mouth. "I never want that to happen again. I can't stand the thought of losing you, ever again, and if I don't say this now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Kakashi voice hitched, and a small gasp breathed through his mask. His eye widened in realization and he swallowed in anticipation. His grip on Naruto shifted to hold his shoulders because Naruto had placed his hands low on his hips. He couldn't decide if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

"...I want to be there when you need support, I want to share my happiness with you, and I want to cherish every second I spend with you because you are my most precious person. I always have. When you...when I saw you like that, I never thought I would have this chance again so...I love you Kakashi." Naruto gave him a brilliant smile, it lit up his entire face and Kakashi had to close his eye so he couldn't be swayed by his adorable face.

"Naruto..." He felt tears well up at the young man's declaration and he hugged him forcefully against him. As if his answer could be absorbed through the embrace but Naruto had a better idea. The thought sent tingles haywire down his body. He pulled back and looked at his sensei with a fond smile and carefully grabbed the mask in his fingers. Kakashi nodded silently, afraid of speaking, ruining the tense moment.

Naruto pulled his mask down and barely had a chance to glance at his bare face when Kakashi surged forward and pressed their lips together. The action caught him unaware and he moaned loudly. His mouth opened and Kakashi wasted no time licking into his mouth. He wasn't aggressive at all, he was gentle and the firm but light pressure against his own tongue left him faint.

The piercing was an amazing idea. Kakashi lightly tugged and pressed at it with his tongue and the feeling sent pleasant shivers down Naruto's spine. He couldn't breathe but he didn't want to stop. They had managed to move so Kakashi had him pressed up against a tree. One of his arms was braced on the side of Naruto's head and the other pressed into his chest.

Kakashi could sense that Naruto was struggling to breathe so he moved away from him slightly. Enough so that he could suck in a few gulps of air. Naruto felt emboldened from that erotic kiss and wanted to take it a step further. He had never done this before but...whatever skill he didn't have, he could make up with enthusiasm.

Naruto abruptly switched places with him and slipped down his body, kneeling on the fallen leaves and grass below the tree. "Naruto...what are you--" Kakashi pinched his eyebrows together and peered down at the boy. He sucked in a sharp breath when Naruto pressed his lips flush against the bulge of his cock. He opened his mouth and suckled at the fabric tenting against his lips.

Kakashi brought his hands down to tangle in his hair, half-heartedly pulling his head away so he could see his face. That was both a blessing and a curse, because he lost all of his sense of reason at the vision. Almost identical to the one that plagued his mind from years' past.

"Can...can I?" Naruto mumbled as he nibbled along the length, threatinging to spill out of its prison. He flicked his gaze up to ask permission and Kakashi almost lost it right there and then. He swallowed nervously and tugged at his pants to lower them one handed. Naruto helped him and when his swollen cock was revealed, he licked his lips eagerly, granting Kakashi a glimpse of the metal piercing. He had fantasized about this for years, and now it was actually happening.

Naruto pressed his lips lightly at the head of Kakashi's moist dick, wet with precum. Kakashi hissed at the touch against the sensitive flesh, and tightened the fist in Naruto's hair. The feeling was foreign, never having felt this kind of pleasure in his miserable life.

And he suddenly broke when Naruto decided to swipe the flat of his tongue up his length, the cool metal stud leaving strange but heavenly sensations in its wake. He wanted to bury himself in that hot mouth and die at the torturous swirling of that sinful tongue. So he not so casually mimicked that position when he first laid eyes on that piercing.

He wedged open Naruto's mouth with his thumb and pressed down against the piercing, rubbing it and rolling it across his tongue. Naruto moaned appreciatively and the noise was so loud and vulgar it almost brought him to his knees.

"Mmm...k-kashi wait--" Naruto was cut off when Kakashi pulled Naruto roughly towards him and he massaged the slick muscle with his own. He sucked and bit at the piercing and Naruto whimpered in return. His eyes were half lidded and distant and a string of saliva tied them together when Kakashi pulled back from plundering his mouth. Naruto could barely hold himself up.

"I won't last, let me borrow your mouth for a bit." Kakashi bit his lip when he grabbed hold of his thick girth and tapped it on that silver tongue. Naruto complied and wrapped his lips around the flesh in his mouth and let Kakashi guide his head as he wished. He was not expecting the sudden push as he was forced to accommodate the heavy length that gagged him.

He pulled off and coughed, tears dripping from his eyes as they watered at the tight fit in his throat. He opened his mouth again and wrapped his hands around the base of his cock so he wouldn't choke on it again. Kakashi kept a shallow pace and each push forward was escalated. He looked up at his sensei and was floored. The man was looking at him like he was a treasure.

"Naruto...I-i'm gonna cum." Kakashi mumbled as he gripped himself and pulled out of that gifted cavern. Naruto stopped him from pulling all the way out, instead he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out because he wanted to taste him. To keep the haze of pleasure from escaping. Kakashi jerked himself a couple times and let his release land on that waiting flesh. And Naruto could only thank him for the meal as he swallowed the thick saltiness that coated his mouth.

 _ **Delicious**_.

They stared at each other as Kakashi came down from his high and Naruto could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His sensei's face was gorgeous. Naruto stood, cringing at the throbbing in his knees at the motion. And he reached forward and gently kissed Kakashi on the cheek as he pulled his mask back up. And then he lightly traced his tongue across his clothed lips.

Kakashi was spent and couldn't bring himself to return the gesture. Instead, he brought his hand down to cup against Naruto, yet finding him soft a damp spot growing against his pants. He furrowed his brow and looked at Naruto questioningly. To find Naruto smiling like a cat who ate the canary, a bright flush teasing his cheeks.

"I...I'm all good..." He climaxed way before Kakashi attempted to return the favor. In fact the memory of it, of Kakashi looking at him while he played with the sensitive piercing would forever be burned in his mind.

"Huh? O-oh! I-I see. Heh, okay then." Kakashi tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his gaze on Naruto's crotch. The moisture was very noticeable, and soon they would travel back to the village. He couldn't decide if he wanted them to know what just went down. He decided he didn't care as long as him and Naruto were together, everything would be fine.

"Ahem, while I really don't want to interrupt your little...rendezvous. There are many people awaiting your return, Naruto-sama." Naruto and Kakashi froze in complete shock and Naruto looked down his cheek to the tiny slug wriggling out of his jacket collar. Naruto had completely forgotten about Katsuyu. Holy shit.

Kakashi picked up Naruto on his back without warning and headed off towards the village. The longer they ignored the obvious the less awkward he felt. Yet he wouldn't change a thing. He didn't regret it at all, in fact he really wanted to do it again.

And if you asked Naruto if he was embarrassed he might say yes. But in reality that fact that there had been an audience left him feeling smug, and he felt himself harden at the thought. Yes, he tasted Kakashi, he made him unravel and give himself over to pleasure. **_He_** did that. And he would do it again in a heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
